Present For Ikuto
by White Lavender
Summary: Special Ikuto's Birthday! "Dia seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Jika senior melukainya seujung rambutpun, senior akan berurusan langsung denganku," ancam Ikuto tajam. chap. 2 update! RnR please. XD
1. finally! I meet you again

**Present For Ikuto**

By: Yui Hoshina

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Peach-pit _Sensei_, tolong berikan Ikuto padaku. Q.Q #digampar peach-pit

**Warning: **

AR (Alternatif Reality), abal, gaje, kurang fluffy, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**Notification:**

"Bicara biasa/Jepang (pengecualian untuk istilah jepang yang di _Italic_)" (tanda petik 2)

"_Bicara__ bahasa __inggris/prancis__"_ (tanda petik 2 + _Italic_)

'_Berpikir__ dalam__ hati__'_ (tanda petik 1 + _Italic_)

.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Yup! Fic special **Ikuto****'****s****birthday** telah kuciptakan. KYAAAA~ AKHIRNYA! XD #plak

Ok! Di sini akan banyak kalimat bergaris miring di mana kalimat tersebut diucapkan dalam bahasa asing. Maklum, aku kan gak bisa bahasa inggris apalagi bahasa prancis (tapi bela-belain coba belajar bahasa prancis). T.T

Yak! _Happy_ _reading__ minna-san__ and__ here__ we__ go!_XD

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 1: Finally! I meet you again**

"_Se-selamat __ulang__ tahun, __Mr.__ Ikuto.__ Terimalah__ hadiah__ dari__ kami,__"_ terdengar suara anak perempuan yang terdengar gugup disebuah ruangan yang penuh alat musik. Bahasa yang mereka gunakan cukup asing seperti bahasa prancis.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, terdapat beberapa perempuan berumur sekitar 18-19 tahun tengah mengerubungi seorang anak laki-la- ah~ sepertinya lebih pantas disebut seorang pria yang cukup (SANGAT) tampan berambut biru gelap dengan mata berwarna _deepblue_ yang mampu menghipnotis kaum hawa. Seandainya _author_ juga di sana, bisa banjir _nosebleed_ ngeliatnya. (nutupin hidung yang mulai mimisan)

"_Terima __kasih,__"_ ucap pria itu dengan suara agak berat atau bisa disebut bariton kalau gak salah. Ia tersenyum tipis (saking tipisnya hampir gak kelihatan) namun sudah membuat para cewek-cewek _nosebleed_ bahkan hampir pingsan melihatnya jika tidak ditahan oleh salah satu temannya.

"Kyaaaaah~!" cewek-cewek yang mengerubungi pria itu berteriak histeris.

Eh? Kalian tanya kenapa tuh para cewek teriak histeris? Oh ayolah. Kalian bercanda kan? Masa' gitu aja gak tau. Suara pria itu mampu membuat para cewek klepek-klepek dibuatnya dan membuat hati para cewek bergetar dan senyumannya yang sangat mempesona tau. Bahkan _author_pun ikut berdebar-debar plus bergetar mendengar suara dan senyuman pria itu yang OH-SANGAT-_AWESOME_- itu. (Prussia mode: ON)

"_Ikuto,__ kau__ dipanggil__ Mr.__ Jack__ diruangannya,__"_ panggil seorang pria yang seumuran dengan orang yang dipanggil Ikuto atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama TSUKIYOMI IKUTO saat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"_Baiklah.__ Aku __akan __segera __kesana,__"_ Ikuto pun bangkit sambil membawa kado yang didapatnya hari ini dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik yang telah disediakannya.

"_Yaaah~,__"_ para cewek itu kecewa karena tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Ikuto lebih lama lagi.

Untung saja Ikuto sudah berinisiatif dari apartemennya untuk membawa beberapa buah plastik yang cukup besar. Ia tidak ingin kejadian tahun lalu terjadi lagi di mana saat ulang tahunnya ia mendapat banyak kado entah itu dari anak semester awal maupun semester akhir. Aneh sekali. Padahal itu adalah tahun pertamanya masuk kuliah di salah satu universitas yang ada di Eropa jurusan seni musik tapi… darimana mereka mendapat informasi bahwa tanggal 1 Desember itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya?

"_Aku__ titip__ ini,__ Ken,__"_ Ikuto menyerahkan kantung plastik yang berisi banyak kado tersebut pada pria berambut coklat kepirangan di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"_Roger,__" _Ken pun menerima kantung plastik berisi kado tersebut dan membawanya pergi ke tempat sakral (?) a.k.a. apartement Ikuto dimana Ken adalah teman seapartemennya dan tentu saja harus diletakkan di kamar Ken dulu karena ia tidak mempunyai kunci kamar Ikuto.

"_Sampai__ nanti,__"_ Ikuto pamit pada Ken dari kejauhan dan langsung beranjak pergi ke tempat _Mr_. Jack.

.

* * *

><p>"Haahh… sudah kuduga begini akhirnya," keluh seorang gadis berambut pink pendek sebahu tengah menghela nafas pasrah. Ia kini berada disebuah tempat asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.<p>

Tersesat? Sepertinya hanya jawaban itulah yang cocok dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Haahh… sepertinya aku benar-benar tersesat. Utau benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab sudah mengajakku ke Eropa. Meninggalkanku sendirian dan hanya memberiku secarik kertas aneh ini," gumam gadis berambut pink itu yang tak lain adalah Amu sambil melihat kertas yang diberikan Utau sebelum mereka berpisah. Dikertas itu tertulis sebuah alamat yang cukup asing bagi Amu. Ia pun memasukkan kembali kertas itu kedalam saku roknya.

Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ia sudah sampai di Eropa. Yang ia ingat hanyalah Utau yang tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya, memintanya (tepatnya menculik) untuk menemaninya saat ada konser di Eropa dan akhirnya ia ditinggal sendirian disebuah tempat aneh yang disebut taman kota.

"Kenapa hari ini sial sekali sih? Selain itu…" Amu mengamati daerah sekitar dan beberapa orang (pria) meliriknya dengan tatapan yah~ sudah pasti taulah. "Kenapa aku merasa terus-menerus diperhatikan sejak tadi? Apa pakaian yang kukenakan cukup aneh ya?"

Amu melirik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Blazer berwarna biru dengan kemeja putih didalamnya. Sebuah sapu tangan putih atau pita apalah itu yang menghiasi dibagian kerah kemejanya yang biasa digunakan oleh pakaian pria Eropa yang mengikuti pesta dansa. Rok rampel berwarna hitam dengan hiasan manik-manik seperti rantai disamping kanan roknya. Kaus kaki panjang bergaris vertikal berwarna biru gelap dan hitam, dan tidak lupa sepatu fantofel berwarna putih. Ah~ hampir lupa. Jepit rambut 'X' berwarna senada dengan blazernya yang menghiasi rambut pinknya. Yah~ seperti pakaian yang dikenakan Amu saat menghadiri upacara pernikahan Hinamori Shuu, sepupunya.

Bisa dibilang, pakaian yang Amu kenakan agak mencolok karena aura _cool__ and__ spicy_ nya memancar sehingga membuat orang-orang sekitar berpandangan kagum padanya.

"Amu-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja? Kita sudah pergi sejauh ini. Lebih baik kita menikmati perjalanan ini," usul Ran bersemangat.

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau kita tambah tersesat?" Amu terlihat cemas dengan usul Ran.

"Kan ada kami, Amu-_chan_. Jadi kita kan tersesat bersama, _desu~_," ucap Suu optimis.

"Suu~, kau ini," Amu _sweatdrop_ dengan ucapan Suu.

"Hei! Kapan lagi kita bisa ke luar negeri seperti ini? Kita manfaatkan saja waktu tersesat (?) kita," tambah Miki ikutan bersemangat yang membuat _sweatdrop_ Amu semakin bertambah.

"Kalian…" Amu terlihat pasrah dengan ucapan ketiga _Shugo__ Chara_nya itu.

"Amu-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita lihat toko itu dulu! Kelihatannya menarik, " tunjuk Daiya pada sebuah toko dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Daiya… kau juga," Amu bertambah _sweatdrop_ dengan shugo chara ke-4nya.

"Ayo, Amu-_chan_!" kata Ran bersemangat sambil memainkan pom-pomnya.

"_Hayaku,__ hayaku!__"_ seru Miki dan Suu.

"Haahh… baiklah. Ayo!" ucap Amu akhirnya sambil mengikuti kemana _Shugo__ Chara_nya ingin berjalan-jalan.

Amu dan _Shugo __Chara_nya mulai mengelilingi tempat mereka tersesat. Melihat toko barang antik, air mancur dekat taman kota itu, dan tempat-tempat yang membuat mereka tertarik. Mereka sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka. Walaupun mereka sudah tau bahwa mereka malah tambah tersesat tapi… yah sudahlah. Seperti kata Miki, nikmati saja waktu tersesat mereka.

"Ah, Amu-_chan_!" panggil Daiya tiba-tiba. Amu menoleh pada _Shugo__ Chara_ ke-4 nya sambil terus berjalan pelan.

"_Doushita__ no_, Daiya?" tanya Amu heran.

"Di sini Eropa sungguhan kan?" Amu menyerengit heran dengan pertanyaan Daiya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau itu benar. Berarti…"

"Berarti?"

"Jangan-jangan… Ikuto juga ada di sini," ucap Daiya.

DEG!

Langkah Amu terhenti. Jantung Amu mulai berdebar-debar tidak karuan begitu mendengar nama 'Ikuto' disebut. Wajahnya merona. Ia sama sekali lupa kalau Ikuto juga tinggal di Eropa. Itu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Bagaimana jika nanti ia bertemu dengan Ikuto? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apakah menyapanya? Atau pura-pura tidak kenal?

Yah~ wajar saja sih Amu bingung. Sejak pertemuan trakhirnya dengan Ikuto saat pernikahan Nikaido Yuu dan Sanjou Yukari berlangsung, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ikatan antara mereka telah terjalin erat dan menjadi semakin dekat.

Amu kini mulai berjalan kembali, tidak minat untuk menjawab pernyataan Daiya dan malah melamunkan hal di masa lalu. Amu masih ingat bagaimana Ikuto menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut pertama kalinya. Jangan salahkan Ikuto jika Ikuto baru bisa menggenggam tangan Amu dengan penuh perasaannya karena waktu itu mereka masihlah musuh dan sulit sekali mengungkapkan perasaan dimana Ikuto tidak ingin melibatkan Amu lebih jauh lagi ke dalam masalahnya.

Mengingat hal itu, wajah Amu memanas dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian itu, tangannya mulai menghangat secara otomatis seperti tengah digenggam oleh tangan Ikuto langsung. Hangat dan nyaman sekali. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Amu _blushing_ tidak karuan. Apalagi langsung bersentuhan secara langsung oleh sang pemilik tangan. Rasanya jantung Amu seakan ingin meledak dibuatnya.

Tidak hanya itu, perkataan Ikuto yang akan membuat Amu akan suka padanya juga terus terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya. Ow~ sudahlah Amu. Sebaiknya kau singkirkan pikiranmu tentang Ikuto. Kalau tidak, kau bisa menabrak tiang lampu karena melamun terus.

"Amu-_chan_! Awas!" teriak Daiya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Amu tersadar dari lamunannya dan… Jduak! Kepala Amu terbentur tiang lampu. Tuh kan, Amu. udah dibilangin jangan mikirin Ikuto mulu. Jadinya kan ketabrak deh. Kasian kan tiang lampunya. (diinjak Amu)

"_Ita-ta-tai__…"_ Amu menyentuh dahinya yang sempat menjadi korban tiang lampu yang tidak bersalah (?).

"_Daijoubu_, Amu-chan?" tanya Daiya cemas.

"_Daijoubu_, Daiya," Amu tersenyum terpaksa walaupun dalam hati ia menyalahkan Ikuto yang membuatnya terbentur. He? Bukannya itu salah Amu sendiri? Kenapa malah menyalahkan orang yang tidak ada?

"Amu-_chan_! Amu-_chan_!" panggil Ran panik diikuti oleh Miki dan Suu.

"Ada apa, Ran?" tanya Amu heran.

"Ada bahaya! Bahaya! Tolong anak perempuan itu! Ia sepertinya tengah dicegat oleh orang-orang jahat," kata Ran panik dan menunjuk pada sebuah gang yang terlihat sempit.

"He? Ta-tapi aku…" Amu ragu.

"Ayo, Amu-_chan_!" kata Daiya seraya terbang menuju ke gang sempit itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Daiya!" mau tidak mau Amu pun mengikuti Daiya dan lainnya.

.

"_Kyaaaaa~__ lepaskan __aku! __Tolong__ biarkan__ aku __pergi!__" _terdengar teriakan seorang gadis yang terdengar asing. Amu yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke tempat kejadian.

"Eh!" reflek Amu bersembunyi dibalik tembok begitu melihat seorang anak perempuan yang Amu perkirakan seorang anak kuliahan tengah dikepung oleh dua orang pria asing.

"_Kalau__ kau __ingin __lepas,__ serahkan __benda __berhargamu.__ Atau__ kau __bisa __memberikan__ apa __yang __ada__ didalam__ tasmu,__"_ pria itu menyeringai. Wajah gadis itu langsung pucat pasi mendengarnya.

"_Ti-tidak__ boleh.__ I-ini__ buat__ seseorang,__"_ sang gadis langsung melindungi tasnya dengan mendekapnya.

"_Keras __kepala__ sekali,__"_ ucap Pria itu mulai kesal.

"Amu-_chan_, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ran.

"Ini waktunya _heroine_ mulai beraksi. Kita pakai _chara__ nari_ saja," usul Miki.

"Tidak bisa! Kau ingin membuatku seperti orang maniak _cosplay_ jika aku muncul dengan _chara__ nari_?" tolak Amu sedikit kesal pada Miki.

"Tapi, gadis itu bagaimana, _desu~_?" tanya Suu khawatir.

"Itu…" Amu ragu.

"Amu-_chan_," Daiya memandang Amu dengan tatapan yang terlihat khawatir.

"_KYAAAA! HENTIKAN!"_

Amu terkejut dengan teriakan itu dan…

"_Cepat__ serahkan__ tasmu!__"_ perintah pria itu sambil berusaha merebut tas yang didekap oleh gadis itu.

"_Tidak!__"_ tolak gadis itu berusaha melindungi tasnya.

"_Kau…"_

"_Hey, __kau,__"_ terdengar interupsi dari suara seperti anak perempuan. Ketiga orang itu serempak menoleh dan terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang tak lain adalah Amu dengan gaya tangan kanannya diletakkan dipinggang, pandangan matanya terlihat bosan dan auranya yang… _COOL __AND __SPICY!_

"_Kau__ menghalangi__ jalanku,__"_ ucap Amu datar dengan pandangan yang terlihat bosan. Dalam hati Amu bersyukur tidak sia-sia ia mempelajari bahasa inggris dan iapun bisa lancar berbahasa inggris diluar negri.

"_He?__ Bukan__ urusanmu.__ Pergi__ kau__ dari __sini!__"_ usir salah satu pria itu.

"_Apa__ kau __bilang?__"_ Amu melancarkan tatapan pembunuh (?) andalannya sambil tersenyum iblis dan membuat dua pria itu meneguk ludah. _"__Sebaiknya __kalian__ saja__ yang__ pergi__ dari__ sini.__ Kalau__ tidak__… __kalian__ akan __merasakan__ akibatnya.__"_

Dua pria itu kembali meneguk ludah saking ngerinya dengan tatapan Amu yang menusuk.

"_H-hei,__ ayo __kita__ pergi.__ Aura__ intimidasinya __terlalu__ kuat.__ K-kita__ tidak__ mungkin__ menang__ darinya,__"_ bisik salah satu pria itu.

"_I-iya. __Ayo__ kita__ pergi,__"_ kedua orang itupun pergi dengan terbirit-birit sambil mengucapkan _'__Maafkan__ kami!__'_

Inner Amu langsung bersorak dan mengatakan _'__YATTA~!__ Syukurlah __mereka__ pergi.__ Aku__ benar-benar__ hampir__ mati__ ketakutan__ melawan__ mereka.__'_

Yah~ itulah isi inner Amu. penampilan luar terlihat menakutkan, tapi didalam malah ia yang ketakutan.

"_Te-terima __kasih,__"_ ucap gadis itu terbata-bata. Ia terpesona pada Amu yang terlihat keren. Amu menoleh pada gadis itu.

"_Kau__ juga.__ Seharusnya__ lebih__ berhati-hati__ jika__ berjalan __ditempat__ sepi,__"_ tegur Amu datar membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

'_Pe-perempuan__ ini__… __keren__ sekali~!__'_ batin gadis itu kagum.

"_Sebenarnya__ kau__ mau__ kemana?__ Sepertinya __barang__ yang__ ada__ didalam __tasmu__ itu__ sangat__ penting __sampai-sampai__ kau__ berusaha __sekuat__ tenaga__ untuk __mempertahankannya,__"_ tanya Amu penasaran.

Terlihat wajah gadis berambut coklat sebahu berbandana hijau itu tersipu malu.

"_I-ini__ mau __kuberikan __pada__ seseorang.__ Hari__ ini__ adalah__ hari__ ulang__ tahun__nya__,__"_ kata gadis itu merona.

"_Pacarmu?__"_ tebak Amu.

"_Heee?__ Bu-bukan.__ Di-dia __bukan __pacarku.__ Ha-hanya__ saja__ dia__ orang__ yang__ sangat__ populer__ di__ universitasku.__ Walaupun__ aku__ juga__ berharap__ menjadi__ pacarnya__ suatu__ hari__ nanti__ tapi__… __itu__ sepertinya__ mustahil.__ Levelnya__ terlalu__ tinggi__ untukku,__ hahaha__…"_ kata gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Amu hanya ikut tertawa kecil _plus_ _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti _déjà__vu_.

"_Oh __ya, __kau__ juga__ mau __kemana?__ Mungkin__ bisa__ kuantarkan__ sebagai__ ucapan__ terima__ kasih,__"_ tawar gadis itu.

Glek!

Inilah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin didengar oleh Amu. Apa ia harus menjawab dengan jujur atau tidak? Jika menjawab jujur, hancurlah image yang dibangunnya barusan. Tetapi kalau tidak…

Dengan kaku, Amu menjawab, _"__I-itu__… __a-aku__… __tersesat.__"_

Amu memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona dan memasang image masa bodoh.

"_Eh?"_

Dalam hati Amu ingin berteriak dan membayangkan bahwa ia akan ditertawakan.

"…"

"…"

Diam. Hening. Tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan sampai…

"_Ini __pertama__ kalinya __kau__ ke __Eropa__ ya?__"_ tebak gadis itu.

"_I-iya. __Hanya__ saja__ aku__ bersama __temanku __tapi__… __entah __kenapa __kami__ terpisah,__"_ jawab Amu gugup.

"_Boleh__ ku__ tau__s iapa__n amamu?__"_ tanya gadis itu lagi.

"_Amu.__ Namaku__ Amu,__"_ jawab Amu.

"_Amu. Nama yang unik. Apa kau berasal dari Jepang?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Perkenalkan.__ Namaku__ Celia.__Salam__ kenal,__"_ kata gadis bernama Celia itu tersenyum lembut.

"_Salam__ kenal__ juga,__ Celia,__"_ sahut Amu.

"_Ne_, Amu-_chan_. bagaimana kalau kau menanyakan soal alamat yang ditinggalkan Utau tadi. mungkin Celia bisa membantu," usul Miki.

"He? _Hontou_?" ucap Amu memastikan dan menoleh pada Miki yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hm! Coba saja tanyakan," kata Miki.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba tanyakan," kata Amu sambil merogoh kantungnya mencari alamat yang ditinggalkan Utau.

Celia _sweatdrop_ _plus_ cengok melihat Amu yang berbicara sendiri. Maklum. Ia kan belum bisa melihat _Shugo__Chara._

"_Amu,__ kenapa__ kau__ berbicara__ sendiri?__"_ tanya Celia sweatdrop.

"_Eh?__ Masa__'__?__ Mungkin __kau __berhalusinasi,__"_ elak Amu gugup.

"_Benarkah?__"_ Celia tidak yakin.

"_Ne,__ Celia .__Boleh__ kutanyakan __sesuatu?_" tanya Amu.

"_Tentu,__"_ jawab Celia mengangguk.

"_Apa__ kau__ tau __alamat__ ini?__"_ tanya Amu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan alamat yang cukup asing bagi Amu. Celia membaca alamat itu dan…

"_Eh? Ini kan alamat Universitasku."_

"_Eh? Ini alamat Universitas? Kenapa Utau memberiku alamat ini?" gumam Amu bingung._

"_Kebetulan__ sekali.__ Bagaimana__ kalau__ kita __pergi __bersama?__ Aku __juga__ punya__ sedikit__ urusan__ di __Universitasku,__"_ tawar Celia.

"_Tentu__ saja,__"_ Amu tersenyum mendengar tawaran tersebut.

.

.

"_Hei, apa sudah dimulai?"_

"_Belum. Dia masih menyetel nada biolanya."_

"_Hyaaa~ aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar permainan biolanya lagi."_

"_Iya. Aku juga tidak sabar."_

Komentar demi komentar keluar dari beberapa perempuan yang mulai mengerubungi sebuah ruangan. Mereka ada di sana mempunyai satu tujuan yang sama.

**Mendengarkan permainan biola Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

.

"_Nah,__ sampai.__ Selamat__ datang__ di__ Universitas__ Paris,__"_ kata Celia seakan-akan ialah sang pemilik rumah. Amu tercengang melihat seberapa besar Universitas Paris tersebut. Besar dan terlihat bersejarah.

"_Universitas__ yang __mengagumkan,__"_ ucap Amu kagum.

"_Nah~__ lalu__… __apa__ yang __ingin__ kau__ lakukan__ setelah__ sampai__ di__sini?__"_ tanya Celia.

"_Err__… __entahlah.__ Aku__ hanya__ mengikuti __alamat __ini.__ Mungkin __menunggu,__"_ jawab Amu ragu.

"_Kalau__ begitu, __bagaimana__ kalau __menemaniku__ saja?__ Sekalian__ kuperkenalkan__ isi__ Universitas__ ini.__ Siapa__ tau __kau__ akan__ melanjutkan__ kuliahmu __di__sini,__"_ Celia tersenyum dan berharap Amu akan berminat kuliah di Universitasnya.

"_Hahaha__… __aku__ belum__ berpikiran__ untuk__ melanjutkan __kuliah__ di__sini.__ Melanjutkan__ sekolah __SMA__ saja__ aku__ masih__ bingung__ menentukan__ sekolahnya,__"_ ujar Amu tidak percaya diri. Celia tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"_Eh?__ Melanjutkan__ SMA?__ Kau__ masih__ SMP?__"_ tanya Celia tidak percaya.

"_Ya.__ Musim__ semi__ nanti__ aku__ baru__ akan__ menjadi__ anak __SMA.__ Kenapa?__"_ tanya Amu bingung.

"_APA?__ SERIUS?__"_ teriak Celia tidak percaya.

"_I-iya,__"_ jawab Amu sweatdrop.

"_Aku__ mengira__ bahwa __kau__ sudah__ SMA.__ Padahal__ auramu __itu__ seperti__ remaja__ SMA,__"_ komentar Celia. Amu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Celia pun melirik jam tangannya dan menunjukkan pukul 12.32 AM. Wajahnya langsung pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"_Kyaaaa~ __aku__ terlambat!__"_ jerit Celia seraya berlari memasuki gedung Universitas tersebut dengan terburu-buru tanpa mempedulikan Amu.

"_Tu-tunggu,__ Celia!__"_ Amu langsung mengikuti Celia yang berlari terburu-buru.

Dengan mudah Amu menyusul Celia yang berlari. Untunglah selama hampir 3 tahun ia berlatih keras untuk meningkatkan bidang olahraganya agar tidak terlalu bergantung _Character__ Change_ dengan Ran. Tidak hanya olahraga, Amu juga meningkatkan bidang memasak dan artistiknya.

Masih berlari sambil menaiki tangga demi tangga, ruang demi ruang terlewati, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka, Amu dan celia terus berlari sehingga Amu mulai menanyakan alasan mereka berlari pada Celia.

"_Celia,__ kenapa__ kita __berlari?__ Apanya__ yang __terlambat?__"_ tanya Amu ditengah mereka berlari.

"_Ini__ waktunya__ The__ Cool__ Violinist__ akan__ memainkan__ biolanya.__ Aku__ selalu__ menanti-nantikan__ waktu__ ini,__"_ ujar Celia bersemangat.

"_The__ Cool__ Violinist?__"_ Amu terlihat bingung dengan julukan yang terdengar asing atau aneh?

"_Yup.__ Sebenarnya__ kami__ ingin__ menamainya__ dengan __julukan__ '__Prince__ Violinist__'__,__ tapi__ ia __bilang__ bahwa __julukan __pangeran__ itu__ tidak __sesuai__ dengan__ karakternya.__ Jadi__ kami__ sepakat__ untuk __memberi __julukan__ '__The__ Cool__ Violinist__' __di__mana __ia __terkenal__ dingin__ dan__ jarang__ berdekatan__ dengan__ perempuan dan hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.__ Tapi,__ permainan__ biolanya__ sungguh__ sangat__ mengagumkan,__"_ jawab Celia panjang lebar saking semangatnya.

Entah kenapa begitu mendengar penjelasan Celia, Amu langsung terpikirkan satu nama.

Ikuto.

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Bisa saja kan banyak seorang _Violinist_ yang sama jeniusnya dengan Ikuto kan? Yah~ mungkin bisa berbanding 3 : 7. Dan salah satunya ayah Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Aruto, yang juga jenius dalam bidang musik khususnya biola.

"_Lalu,__ apakah __ada__ yang__ menembaknya __err__… __maksudku__ menyatakan __perasaan__ padanya?__"_ tanya Amu.

"_Ahahaha__… __tentu__ saja.__ Entah__ sudah __berapa__ banyak__ wanita __yang__ telah__ menyatakan__ perasaan__ padanya__ bahkan__ aku__ juga__ berniat__ menyatakan__ perasaanku__ padanya__ tetapi__… __sudah __sejak__ awal__ kami__ memang __tidak__ mungkin __bisa__ memasuki__ pintu __hatinya,__"_ ujar Celia lirih.

"_Kenapa?__"_ tanya Amu penasaran.

"_Itu __karena__… __dia__ sudah__ menyukai__ seseorang.__ Dan __sepertinya__ ia__ memang__ sangat__ menyukai__ wanita__ itu __karena__ pernah__ ada__ seorang__ senior__ yang__ bersikeras__ ingin__ menjadikannya __kekasih__ dan __bahkan__ berkata __bahwa __ia __akan__ menunggu__ agar __ia __melupakan__ gadis__ yang__ disukainya,__"_ kata Celia.

"_Lalu?__"_ Amu semakin tertarik dengan cerita Celia walaupun mereka masih berlari. Universitas paris memang benar-benar luas sekali.

"_ _Sesuai dugaan, ia menolak senior itu dan mengatakan 'Aku tidak mungkin melupakan gadis yang kusukai itu. Karena… dialah penyelamat hidupku yang menarikku dari pekatnya kegelapan menuju cahayanya yang terang. Membebaskanku dari rantai yang membelenggu kehidupanku dan memberikan kebebasan padaku. Entah apa jadinya jika dia tak ada. Mungkin… aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup sampai sekarang',_"_ Celia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

Amu semakin penasaran dibuatnya tapi… entah kenapa ia merasa pernah mengalaminya. Walaupun bukan dalam arti lisan, tapi entah kenapa makna dalam ucapan tersebut seperti mengarah padanya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran _plus __sweatdrop_, bagaimana caranya Celia bisa menghapal perkataan orang tersebut sampai sejauh itu? Sepertinya Celia berbakat jadi _stalker_. =_='

"_Lalu senior itu bertanya apakah gadis yang disukainya itu tau? Ia pun menjawab, 'Ia memang mengetahui perasaanku, tapi aku masih bertepuk sebelah tangan karena ia masih belum menjawab perasaanku,'. Senior itu sempat ingin protes dan mengatakan gadis itu bodoh karena tidak menerimanya tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan, 'Walaupun aku masih bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi aku sudah berjanji kepadanya sebelum aku berangkat ke Eropa. Aku… akan berusaha membuatnya menyukaiku sepenuhnya'. Aaah~ manisnya~! Sungguh beruntung sekali gadis yang disukainya itu,"_ jerit Celia girang plus gemas.

DEG!

Amu menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan Celiapun ikut menghentikan larinya. Ia memandang Amu dengan pandangan bingung karena Amu tiba-tiba berhenti.

_'Apa mungkin itu… Ikuto? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini mungkin cuma kebetulan saja karena ceritanya mirip dengan kehidupanku. Ya. Ini pasti cuma kebetulan saja,'_ batin Amu meyakinkan dirinya.

"_Kau __kenapa,__ Amu?__"_ tanya Celia.

"_Eh?__ Ti-tidak__ ada __apa-apa.__ Ayo__ kita __lanjutkan,__"_ kata Amu berusaha menyembunyikan pikirannya dan… mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"_Kau tau, Amu? Saat ia mengatakan hal itu, kami selalu membayangkan bahwa orang yang disukainya itu seorang gadis yang cantik, dewasa, dan auranya berbeda dengan kami. Yah~ aku tidak heran jika orang yang disukainya itu seperti dirimu."_

"_Eh?__ I-itu__ tidak __mungkin__, kan?__"_ kilah Amu malu.

" _Tapi aku serius! Menurutku, kau itu terlihat keren, cantik, dewasa, bahkan aura mu terlihat sangat berbeda. Sepertinya daftar orang yang kukagumi mulai bertambah dengan munculnya dirimu,"_ ucap Celia tersenyum manis.

Amu hanya menunduk malu karena dipuji seperti itu, _"__Terima__ kasih.__"_

Saat mereka akan menaiki tangga ke lantai 7, terdengar musik yang tidak asing ditelinga Amu. musik yang sangat familiar ditelinganya karena ia pernah mendengarkan lagu itu dimainkan oleh seseorang. Lagu itu… tidak salah lagi.

_Yume no Tsubomi._

"_Ah~__ sudah__ mulai.__ Syukurlah__ aku __tidak__ terlalu__ terlambat__ untuk__ mendengarkan__ permainannya,__"_ Celia terlihat berbinar-binar sedangkan Amu hanya mematung. Celia langsung menarik tangan Amu dan mulai membawanya pada sebuah ruangan yang ramai oleh kaum hawa.

"_Tu-tunggu,__ Celia.__ Kenapa __kau __menarikku __juga?__"_ Amu terlihat kaget dengan tindakan Celia yang mencoba menerobos kumpulan para kaum hawa tersebut sambil menariknya.

"_Aku__ ingin__ kau __menemaniku.__ Dan__ juga,__aku __ingin__ memperlihatkan__ pangeran__ violin__ kami,__"_ kata Celia berbinar-binar. Amu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

Pats! Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa keluar dari kerumunan tersebut dan berada digaris depan. Amu mencoba bernafas karena sejak tadi nafasnya hampir sesak karena harus berdempet-dempetan dengan kerumunan kaum hawa yang lagi berhisteria itu.

"_Amu, __lihat!__ Lihat!__ Itulah __pangeran__ violin__ kami,__"_ tunjuk Celia pada seorang pria berambut biru yang tengah memainkan biolanya dengan sangat lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Pria itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan celana panjang warna abu-abu. Terlihat tampan dan dewasa sekali.

Amu mau tidak mau akhirnya menoleh seseorang yang ditunjuk Celia dan…

DEG!

Jantung Amu berdebar keras begitu melihat sosok yang disebut _'__The__ Cool__ Violinist__'_ oleh Celia.

"Ikuto…" Amu menggumamkan sebuah nama sang pemilik yang tengah memainkan sebuah lagu dengan biolanya. Tubuh Amu bergetar, tubuhnya seakan hampir tidak bertenaga dan mungkin hampir tidak sanggup untuk berdiri, matanya mulai memanas namun ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan kristal bening tersebut dari pelupuk matanya. Sebelum ia mulai menumpahkan emosinya di tempat itu, ia harus pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Ikuto yang tengah memainkan biolanya dengan serius mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kearah para penonton. Sejak tadi pagi, jantungnya terus berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Entah gerangan apa yang membuatnya berdebar sampai sejauh ini.

Saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah para penonton, ia melihat siluet rambut berwarna pink yang sepertinya ingin pergi kedalam kerumunan tersebut dan dalam sekejap, Ikuto menghentikan permainannya dan reflek langsung berlari kearah para penonton membuat para penonton teriak kegirangan.

Sebelum Ikuto kehilangan jejaknya, ia langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke dalam kerumunan tersebut untuk menangkap sebuah tangan dan…

.

GREB!

Amu merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang dan tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya ditarik dari kerumunan.

Set!

Dalam sekejap ia keluar dari kerumunan tersebut dan perlahan-lahan ia menoleh pada orang yang menariknya. Jika di Anime-nya, maka gerakan Amu terlihat _slow__ motion_ untuk menambah kesan dramatisir suasana.

"I-Ikuto," ucap Amu begitu tau siapa menariknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca namun ia tidak ingin menangis di tempat ini.

"Amu…"

**Tsuzuku**

Hahaha~ lagi-lagi buat fic AmuTo. Kali ini spesial ulang tahun Ikuto pada tanggal 1 Desember (kalo ada yang belum tau).

KYAAAA~ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ IKUTO _DARLING~!_ SEMOGA KAU TAMBAH CAKEP, KEREN, DEWASA, JAHIL, DAN SEMAKIN BANYAK TERSENYUM! XD #_nosebleed_ ngebayanginnya.

Hm… perkiraan fic ini akan tamat sekitar 4 or 5 chapter. Chapter 2 mungkin (mungkin?) udah jadi. Dan chapter 3 masih dalam pertengahan. Oh ya, berhubung kekurangan pemain di fic ini karena settingnya di Eropa, aku meminjam beberapa karakter dari Kaleido Star (Ken) dan Harvest Moon (Celia). Mungkin hanya satu OC buat penghalang AmuTo. Yup! Semoga berkenan dengan fic gaje yang asal _crossover_in dengan anime dan game, hahaha~ :D #plak

Terima kritik, saran, pujian (maunya), maupun flame asal masuk akal. Please review minna! Fic ini akan dilanjutkan jika bisa mendapat 5 review atau lebih. =w=v #plak

Oh ya, aku punya project fic Shugo Chara lagi. Nah~ menurut kalian, yang mana yang harus kupublish duluan?

**Dance and Violin**

Amu seorang _dancer_ pemula dan Ikuto seorang _violinist_ pemula juga dalam arti belum terkenal. Pertemuan mereka di kediaman Tsukiyomi, telah merubah hidup mereka hampir keseluruhan. Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dan sebuah lagu tercipta dari mereka berdua. Bagaimanakah halang rintang mereka untuk menjadi seorang _Dancer_ dan _Violinist_ terkenal?

Rate: T

Pair: Tsukiyomi Ikuto/Hinamori Amu

Genre: Romance

**Ore no Kokoro**

Pair Ikuto/Yoru pertama. Kehidupan Ikuto memang terkesan biasa saja sejak Yoru menghilang. Tapi, dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat merindukan sosok _shugo __chara_ kucing itu. Apakah Ikuto akan bertemu Yoru lagi atau tidak? Selain itu, Ia harus segera menemukan jati dirinya kembali untuk menolong Amu dan kawan-kawan dari serangan _batsu __tama_.

Rate: K+/T

Pair: Tsukiyomi Ikuto/Yoru

Genre: Friendship

**Humpty Lock, Dumpty key, and Neko-chan**

Dengan berbekal Humpty Lock, Amu mencari sosok teman masa kecilnya yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Neko-_chan__'_. Pemberian Humpty Lock tersebut adalah satu-satunya penghubung antara ia dan Neko-_chan_. Di mana Sang pasangan Humpty Lock yaitu Dumpty Key, ada di Neko-chan tersebut. Bisakah Amu bertemu dengannya di sekolah bernama **'****Cross**** Seiyo**** Gakuen****'**, padahal ia tidak tau nama asli dari Neko-_chan_ itu? Apakah anak laki-laki yang disebut Neko-chan itu akan menyadari keberadaannya?

Rate: T

Pair: Tsukiyomi Ikuto/Hinamori Amu

Genre: Romance

Yup~! Silahkan dipilih! Yang manakah yang membuat kalian tertarik? Polling terbanyak akan cepat kupublish. XD #PLAK

.

keterangan:

_Doushita no_, Daiya? : Ada apa, Daiya?

_Itai_: sakit

_Daijoubu_ : tidak apa-apa/kau tidak apa-apa

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	2. Rival?

**Present For Ikuto**

By: Yui Hoshina

.

**Disclaimer:**

Peach-pit Sensei, tolong berikan Ikuto padaku. Q.Q #digampar peach-pit

**Warning:**

AR (Alternatif Reality), abal, gaje, kurang fluffy, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**Notification:**

"Bicara biasa/Jepang (pengecualian untuk istilah jepang yang di Italic)" (tanda petik 2)

_"Bicara__ bahasa__ inggris/prancis"_ (tanda petik 2 + Italic)

_'Berpikir__ dalam __hati'_ (tanda petik 1 + Italic)

.

a/n: Chapter 2 akhirnya update! Gomen lama karena akhir-akhir ini mood buat nulis terkikis jadi bawaannya malas. #plak

Yak! _HAPPY__ READING__ MINNA-SAN__ AND__ HERE__ WE__ GO!_XD

.

**Chapter 2: Rival? **

"I-Ikuto," ucap Amu begitu tau siapa menariknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca namun ia tidak ingin menangis di tempat ini.

"Amu," Ikuto benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Amu berada di Eropa! Di sini. Di Universitasnya. Di depannya dan sekarang ia tengah menggenggam tangan Amu yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Para _Shugo__Chara_ Amu cengok plus _blushing_ dengan suasana antara Amu dan Ikuto. Bahkan para FG Ikuto dan Celia yang menonton pertunjukkan Ikuto barusan ikut tercengang dan _blushing_ dengan suasana diantara mereka berdua.

Detak jantung mereka seakan terdengar ditengah kesunyian itu seiring berdetaknya jarum jam diruangan tersebut.

"_A-Amu,__"_ akhirnya Celia mengeluarkan suaranya dan suasana yang tegang mulai mencair. Amu tersadar dari lamunannya dan wajahnya langsung merah padam. Ia melihat sekelilng dan banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka membuat Amu menjadi gugup.

Amu berniat untuk kabur namun ia lupa tangannya masih ditahan oleh Ikuto.

"Ikuto," Amu memandang Ikuto seolah-olah ia ingin dilepaskan. Ikuto tidak merespon, ia hanya menatap Amu sangat dalam. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Ikuto sangat merindukan gadis yang selalu digodanya dan dijahilinya itu.

Amu ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi kerapuhannya di depan umum. Dengan terpaksa, Amu harus melepaskan dirinya dari Ikuto secara paksa. Tapi, tanpa di duga-duga Amu, Ikuto menarik tangannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Kyaaaa~!__"_ jerit para cewek yang ternyata masih tetap setia menonton kedua pasangan tersebut. Celia hanya bisa terpana dengan kejadian itu. Seorang Ikuto memeluk seorang gadis? BENAR-BENAR PEMANDANGAN LANGKA YANG TIDAK BISA DILEWATKAN BEGITU SAJA!

"I-Ikuto," Amu merasa tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Ikuto memeluknya di depan umum. DI DEPAN UMUM, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Ditambah lagi hembusan nafas yang terasa sekali di lehernya dan sepasang tangan yang melingkari di bahunya.

"Kapan kau datang?" akhirnya Ikuto membuka suaranya. Masih dalam posisi tadi, Ikuto mulai memendamkan wajahnya di bahu kanan Amu membuat Amu _blushing_ tidak karuan.

"T-tadi pagi," jawab Amu susah payah. Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar merasakan kehangatan pelukan Ikuto.

Orang-orang yang menonton mereka menahan nafas. Merasa tegang sekali dengan suasana yang –OH-SANGAT-_AWESOME_- itu. Seperti tengah menonton drama yang super duper ultra mega giga _fluffy_ gitu.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Ikuto. Dari sudut matanya ia terlihat menatap Amu dengan penuh kerinduan. Amu benar-benar ingin pingsan dibuatnya. Oh~ Amu berharap penyiksaan batin ini cepat selesai.

"A-aku…"

Kring! Kring! Kring! Kring!

"HE?"

Ponsel Amu tiba-tiba berdering. Karena deringan ponsel tersebut, suasana yang tegang barusan kini mulai mencair kembali. Amu pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat teleponnya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Ikuto masih memeluknya.

Orang-orang yang menonton langsung menghembuskan nafa lega. Kenapa? Kalo tidak, mereka akan kehabisan nafas. Melihat pemandangan barusan hampir membuat mereka menahan nafas saking tegangnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"**Amu,****"** terdengar suara perempuan yang terdengar familiar bagi Amu.

"UTAU?" Amu begitu terkejut dengan orang yang menghubunginya dan membuatnya tersesat. Ikuto pun juga ikut terkejut begitu nama adik perempuannya disebut.

**"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan alamat yang kuberikan?"** tanya Utau santai.

"Apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya, Utau? Apa maksudmu memberikan alamat universitas Ikuto?" dengus Amu kesal.

"**Kalau kau tau bahwa itu Universitas Ikuto, berarti kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Ah~ mungkin sekarang dia ada didekatmu kan?"**

Amu tidak habis pikir. Apa maksud Utau memberi alamat Universitas Ikuto? Ini seperti rencana yang disengajakan.  
><strong>"<strong>**Ne,**** Amu. ****tolong**** berikan ****ponselmu**** pada**** Ikuto. ****Aku ****ingin ****berbicara ****dengannya,****" **pinta Utau.

Amu pun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Ikuto dan dibalas tatapan bingung dari Ikuto.

"Utau ingin berbicara denganmu," dengan terpaksa plus tidak rela, Ikuto melepaskan pelukannya pada Amu dan menerima ponsel Amu. Amu bernafas lega karena terbebas dari siksaan batin tersebut namun itu hanya sementara karena Celia langsung menariknya saat Ikuto menerima telepon.

"Jangan-jangan orang yang disukai oleh Pangeran violin kami itu, kau ya?" tanya Celia memastikan. Amu hanya tertawa kecil plus _sweatdrop_ dan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Celia.

"Utau?" panggil Ikuto agar Utau tau itu adalah dirinya.

"**_Otanjoubi__ Omedetto_, Ikuto. Bagaimana? Kau suka hadiah yang kuberikan?"**

Alis Ikuto berkerut, "Hadiah? Apa yang kau bicarakan itu Amu?"

**"Memangnya siapa lagi? Maaf, karena aku baru sempat mempertemukanmu dengan Amu sekarang. Aku sengaja menunggu hari ini untuk membawa Amu ikut serta bersamaku ke Eropa. Aku… dari awal aku sudah tau bahwa kau pasti sangat merindukannya,"** suara Utau terdengar lirih.

"Utau…"

"**Tapi, aku bersyukur. Karena Amu, kau bisa terbang dengan bebas. Tidak lagi terbelenggu oleh rantai atas nama Easter."**

Ikuto tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, "_Arigatou_."

"_**Ne**_**, ****Ikuto.**** Aku**** dan ****Amu**** hanya**** bisa**** tinggal**** di**** Eropa**** selama ****seminggu. ****Sebaiknya**** kau ****manfaatkan ****waktumu**** bersama ****Amu ****sebaik ****mungkin. ****Dan****…"** Utau terdiam sejenak.

"Dan apa?" tanya Ikuto penasaran.

"**Dan**** mungkin**** lebih**** baik ****kalau**** Amu**** juga**** bisa**** tinggal ****bersamamu,****"** ucap Utau akhirnya.

DEG!

Jantung Ikuto berdebar keras mendengarnya. Wajahnya merona walaupun terlihat tipis. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia memasang wajah _stay__ cool_.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda, Utau? Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Ikuto tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Utau malah mengusulkan Amu untuk tinggal bersamanya? Setahu Ikuto, Utau itu terlalu _brother __complex_ dengannya dan malah tidak rela membiarkan wanita manapun mendekatinya. Yah~ walaupun Ikuto sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Amu tinggal bersamanya.

"**Tidak perlu pikirkan aku. Aku sudah memesan kamar di hotel bersama Sanjou-_san_. Ah~ aku lupa. Seharusnya sekarang aku harus memanggilnya Nikaidou-_san_. Ah~ sudah ya, Ikuto. Nikaidou-_san_ memanggilku untuk mengecek perlengkapan konserku 3 hari lagi. _Jaa~_"**

"Arigatou… Utau," ucap Ikuto tersenyum tipis. Sudah dipastikan bahwa wajah Utau merona mendengar ucapan Ikuto.

"**Aku ****hanya ****ingin ****melihat**** kau**** bahagia.**** Tapi,**** kau**** jangan**** berbuat ****macam-macam**** pada**** Amu.**** Aku**** akan ****secepatnya ****mengirim**** koper**** milik ****Amu**** ke ****apartemenmu ****jika**** sempat,****"** kata Utau tegas. Ikuto _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Utau, sejak kapan _title__ brother__ complex_mu berubah menjadi _friendship __complex_?" ujar Ikuto bingung. Sudah dapat dipastikan, wajah Utau memerah mendengarnya.

"**_U-urusai_. Sudah dulu, ya, Ikuto. Aku dipanggil Nikaidou-_san_ lagi. Oh ya, aku juga sudah meminta izin pada orang tua Amu tentang rencanaku ini jadi tidak ada masalah lagi jika Amu menginap di tempatmu. Kau keberatan?"**

Ikuto tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya."

"**Baguslah. Sampai nanti, Ikuto."**

"_Jaa._"

Click!

Komunikasi antara mereka terputus. Ikuto melirik Amu yang sedang diinterogasi oleh Celia dan ditanggapi Amu dengan tertawa kecil yang dipaksakan. Ia pun mendekati Amu dan Celia.

"_Hora_," Ikuto langsung menepuk (baca: menjitak) kepala Amu membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menoleh.

"_Itai_! Ikuto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Amu kesal.

"Ayo kita pergi!" dengan santainya ikut memberikan (baca: melempar) ponsel merah Amu.

"Huwaaa~!" dengan kalap Amu menangkap ponselnya dengan susah payah. Amu bernafas lega karena berhasil menyelamatkan ponselnya.

"_Baka __neko!_ Jangan sembarangan melempar ponsel orang!" umpat Amu. Ia terlihat kesal dengan sikap Ikuto yang tidak berubah.

"Utau sudah menyerahkanmu padaku. Jadi sebaiknya, kita pergi sekarang," Ikuto tersenyum jahil dan membuat para FGnya menjerit histeris.

"HAAH? APA?" Amu _shock_ dengan apa yang didengarnya. Entah kenapa ia mendapat firasat buruk setelah ini.

"Ayo!" Ikuto langsung menarik tangan Amu. Amu yang kaget langsung menoleh pada Celia yang seperti memasang wajah sedih dan Kecewa.

"Tu-tunggu, Ikuto!" Amu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Ikuto dan berjalan menuju Celia yang terkejut Amu mendekatinya.

"Amu," Ikuto hanya bingung dengan tindakan Amu. Kini Amu malah menarik gadis yang tak dikenalnya menuju arahnya.

"Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu," kata Amu yang sedang menggandeng lengan Celia. Celia hanya menatap Amu dengan tatapan bingung karena ia tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang.

"_Amu, __kau __barusan__ mengatakan__ apa?__"_ tanya Celia.

_"Kau mau memberikan sesuatu pada Ikuto, bukan? Inilah saatnya. Kau sudah susah payah mempertahankan hadiahmu, jadi percuma saja kalau kau tidak memberikannya,"_ kata Amu tersenyum lembut. Wajah Celia cerah seketika.

"_Te-terima__ kasih, __Amu,__"_ ucap Celia merona senang karena Amu mengerti dirinya dan ia langsung menyerahkan sebuah tas yang berisi hadiah untuk Ikuto.

Ikuto hanya bingung dengan tas yang disodorkan oleh gadis didepannya.

"_Ha-happy__ birthday, __Mr.__ Tsukiyomi.__ Tolong__ terimalah __hadiah__ dariku,__"_ dengan tangan bergetar Celia memberikan kadonya pada Ikuto. Ikuto terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya menerima kado tersebut.

"_Terima__ kasih,__"_ ucap Ikuto tersenyum tipis membuat Celia merasa melayang mendengarnya.

"_I-iya,__"_ jawab Celia berbunga-bunga. Ia pun menoleh pada Amu, _"__Terima __kasih,__ Amu.__"_

Amu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ikuto yang mulai merasa bosan dengan adegan _friendship_ didepannya.

"Kau mengganggu saja," Amu berpandangan kesal.

'_Pasangan__ yang__ unik,__'_ batin Celia kagum. Entah kenapa melihat pasangan didepannya ia berdebar-debar sekali. _Couple_ yang _perfect_ menurutnya.

"Ayo," Ikuto langsung menarik (baca: menyeret) Amu keluar dari ruangan.

"E~eeeh?" Amu terkejut sambil meronta-ronta gak jelas.

.

.

Seluruh mahasiswa Universitas Paris dikejutkan oleh suara protesan seorang perempuan yang tengah ditarik oleh seorang pria yang saat ini tengah menjadi idola di Universitas tersebut. Mereka yang berada dalam Universitas tersebut serentak menoleh pada sosok pria yang tengah menarik seorang gadis. Bahkan diantaranya ada beberapa mahasiswi yang menjerit kegirangan melihat sosok pria tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ikuto dan Amu.

"I-Ikuto, tolong lepaskan tanganku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," pinta Amu. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu karena terus menerus diperhatikan hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang mereka lewati dari lantai ke lantai bahkan ruang ke ruang.

Bukannya Ikuto melepaskan, ia malah makin mempererat genggamannya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Amu juga ikut berhenti untuk melangkah.

"Tidak akan. Aku… tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas lagi dariku," kata Ikuto sambil menatap Amu sangat dalam. Amu yang tidak sengaja memandang mata Ikuto langsung reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Wajahnya terasa panas seperti kepiting rebus ditatap oleh mata Ikuto yang terlihat serius dan mempesona itu.

"_Ba-baka!_ Jangan ucapkan hal itu di depan umum!" bentak Amu malu. Bisa kalian bayangkan wajah Ikuto yang menjadi _chibi_ dan memasang ekspresi bengong ala kucing (?).

"Kenapa? Kau lupa? Ini di Eropa, bukan Jepang. Mereka tidak akan mengerti bahasa Jepang," tutur Ikuto.

"Ta-tapi…" wajah Amu memerah dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ikuto yang mengerti ekspresi itu hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Ayo, temani aku ke suatu tempat," pinta Ikuto datar.

"Eh?" Amu hanya memasang tampang heran. Dan tidak lama kemudian ia pasrah saja ketika Ikuto menariknya ke suatu tempat yaitu…

"Loker?" Amu _sweatdrop_ ketika Ikuto membawanya pada sebuah loker berjejer.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil jaket dan tasku. Oya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Ikuto terlihat tidak suka dalam artian berbeda.

"Ooh… ini Utau yang menyuruhku memakainya. Entah apa alasannya. Kenapa?" tanya Amu heran. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan tidak suka pada Ikuto.

"_Betsuni_. Hanya saja aku tidak suka kau dipandangi terus-terusan oleh pria-pria dikampus ini," kata Ikuto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Eh? K-kau cemburu?" Amu _blushing_ mendengar perkataan Ikuto dan tentu saja ucapan dirinya sendiri yang bilang bahwa Ikuto cemburu.

"Tidak juga. Pakaianmu terlalu mencolok seperti orang yang ingin ke pesta pernikahan," ucap Ikuto dengan tampang _chibi_ yang polos.

"_NANI?_" teriak Amu marah plus kesal.

"Hmph… hahaha~... Kau memang benar-benar gampang ditipu," Ikuto tertawa kecil. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa bebas seperti ini. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa para gadis disekitarnya terpesona padanya dengan mata _love-love_.

"_Mou_~ kau menggodaku lagi!" bentak Amu marah.

"Ayo! Kita pergi," kata Ikuto sambil menutup lokernya dan memakai jaketnya yang berwarna coklat.

"Haahh… terserahlah," ucap Amu pasrah. "Oh ya, di mana biolamu?"

"Ah~ hampir saja lupa. Sepertinya biolaku tertinggal di kelas," kata Ikuto santai.

"He? Lalu, tadi biola siapa yang kau mainkan di lantai 7?" tanya Amu bingung.

"Itu biola milik _Mr_. Jack. _Mr_. Jack memintaku untuk memainkan beberapa lagu dengan biolanya sekaligus menyetel nada yang pas. Jadi, biola milikku kutinggalkan di kelas," ujar Ikuto santai.

"_Mattaku_. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan dan meninggalkan barang berhargamu itu? Apa kau tidak khawatir kehilangan biolamu?" tanya Amu heran.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Satu-satunya mahasiswa yang membawa biola setiap hari itu adalah aku. Jadi mereka pasti tau bahwa itu milikku," kata Ikuto santai sambil berjalan ke arah kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3. Yah~ mereka sekarang ada di lantai 1. Jadi terpaksa mereka kembali naik ke lantai 3.

"Kau benar-benar sangat santai ya, Ikuto," kata Amu heran _plus __sweatdrop_.

.

.

Greek!

Pintu sebuah kelas terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berdiam di dalam ruangan tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"_Ah,__ Ikuto.__ Kau__ mau__ mengambil__ biolamu,__ ya?__"_ tanya salah satu pria yang ada di sana. Serentak mahasiswa yang ada di dalam sana menoleh.

"_Hm,__"_ jawab Ikuto singkat.

"_Kyaaa~ __itu__ Tsukiyomi.__ Hari __ini__ pun __terlihat __sangat__ tampan__ dan__ keren__ sekali,__"_ bisik-bisik mahasiswi yang ada di sana.

Ikuto berjalan tanpa mempedulikan bisik-bisik para mahasiswi tersebut. Ia menghampiri mejanya yang berada paling depan dan paling pojok.

"He~h, tidak kusangka. Ternyata ruangan ini cukup artistik juga," para mahasiswa yang ada di sana serentak menoleh kembali pada pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlihat keren.

"_He?__ Siapa __dia?__Apa__ mahasiswi__ jurusan __lain?__Atau__ mahasiswi __baru?__"_ komentar orang-orang (wanita) tersebut.

"_Hoo~__ siapa__ dia?__ Cantik__ sekali__ dan__ pakaiannya __juga__ keren.__Apa __dia__ sudah __punya __pacar?__"_ komentar para pria yang ada di sana.

"_N-ne~,_ Amu-_chan_. sepertinya kehadiranmu mencolok sekali," komentar Ran _sweatdrop_.

"He?" Amu tersadar dari kekagumannya dan memandang orang-orang yang memandanginya. Wajahnya merona seketika dan tertunduk malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"_Shu~ __shu~_ wajah Amu-_chan_ memerah, _desu~_," goda Suu.

"_U-urusai_, Suu," desis Amu malu.

"Kalau Eru ada di sini, pasti dia akan mengatakan _'__koi__ nan__ desu__'_, hehe~," tambah Miki ikut-ikutan.

"Miki!"

"Ahahaha~ _tanoshimi_!" tambah Daiya tertawa kecil.

"Daiya, kau juga!" bentak Amu malu. Untung saja Amu masih menjaga _image_nya agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan berbicara sendiri.

Puk!

Amu merasakan kepalanya ditepuk seseorang. Reflek Amu menoleh dan terlihat Ikuto menepuk kepalanya.

"Ayo," bersamaan dengan itu, Ikuto berjalan meninggalkan Amu.

"_Ma-matte_, Ikuto," panggil Amu seraya mengikuti Ikuto keluar kelas.

Siing~!

Kelas tersebut hening seketika. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Ikuto dekat dengan seorang perempuan.

"_Siapa __gadis itu sebenarnya?__ Apa__ hubungannya __dengan __Ikuto/Tsukiyomi?__"_ begitulah komentar para mahasiswa-mahasiswi dibenak mereka.

.

.

"Ikuto, _matte_!" Amu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya hingga di samping Ikuto.

"_Osoi_. Sebaiknya kau mengurangi kebiasaan melamunmu itu," komentar Ikuto datar.

"_Urusai!_ Kau saja yang terlalu cepat berjalan," balas Amu sedikit kesal.

"Benarkah?"

"Sikapmu tidak pedulimu itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!" dengus Amu kesal. Ikuto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Saa~, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku jalan-jalan seharian ini?" tanya atau pinta Ikuto.

"He? Kenapa aku harus menemanimu?" Amu sepertinya keberatan.

"Kau lupa? Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku. Dan mungkin kau tidak membawa apapun untuk memberiku hadiah," ujar Ikuto menyeringai.

JLEB!

Perkataan Ikuto serasa menusuk tepat sasaran dijantung Amu. Amu tertunduk lesu sambil mengeluarkan aura suram.

"I-itu karena aku tidak tahu hari ulang tahunmu. Jadi, ma-mana mungkin aku menyiapkannya," wajah Amu merah padam seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Karena itulah, bagaimana kalau menemaniku selama kau tinggal di sini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku? Nanti kutunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik di Eropa ini," tawar Ikuto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mau tidak mau membuat wajah Amu memerah kembali ketika tidak sengaja melirik Ikuto.

"Eh? _Ho-hontou_?" Amu menoleh kembali sepenuhnya pada Ikuto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ya, itu jika kau mau," jawab Ikuto.

"Tentu saja aku mau," kata Amu tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah," Ikuto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"_Ne_, Ikuto. Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau kita memang terus-terusan diperhatikan sejak tadi?" tanya Amu melirik sekeliling dimana orang-orang melihat mereka.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli," jawab Ikuto cuek.

"_Mou_~ sekali-sekali kau harus memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Apa kau tidak menyadari tatapan para perempuan yang ditunjukkan padamu di sini? Dan tatapan pembunuh untukku," ujar Amu dengan hawa madesu (masa depan suram).

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula… aku ada disampingmu sekarang dan akan melindungimu," ucap Ikuto tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Amu.

"Eh?" wajah Amu merona mendengarnya. Ia pun pasrah saja ditarik oleh Ikuto dan tertunduk malu.

Kini Amu merasakan kembali kehangatan yang sempat hilang saat tangannya tidak digenggam Ikuto dulu. Perasaannya terasa nyaman berada disamping Ikuto. Ia bingung dengan perasaan ini. Berbeda sekali rasanya saat ia menyukai Tadase dulu.

Perasaan ini… lebih hangat dan nyaman sekali.

"_Mr. Tsukiyomi?"_

"Eh?" Amu tersentak kaget begitu marga Ikuto disebut. Ia melihat seorang wanita yang terlihat dewasa berambut pirang pendek dan terlihat _stylish_ sekali. Yah~ walaupun jika dibandingkan dengan Amu, _style_ berpakaian Amu masih lebih baik dan lebih keren.

"_Dare?_" Amu melirik Ikuto meminta jawaban.

"Senior di atasku," ucap Ikuto datar.

"_Mr.__ Tsukiyomi,__ siapa__ gadis__ yang__ ada__ disampingmu?__ Aku __belum__ pernah__ melihatnya,__" _tanya wanita itu menatap tajam pada Amu. Amu merasakan hawa membunuh dari wanita itu.

"_Ko-kowai~_," ucap Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya bersamaan. (=x=")

"_Dia __seseorang__ yang__ berharga__ bagiku. __Jika __senior __melukainya __seujung __rambutpun, __senior__ akan__ berurusan __langsung__ denganku,__"_ ancam Ikuto tajam. Amu terbelalak tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ikuto barusan. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"_Ugh~__ ta-tapi__… __aku __tidak__ menyangka__ bahwa__ seleramu__ itu__ seorang__ anak __kecil.__ Seharusnya __kau __itu__ berpasangan __saja__ denganmu,__ maka__ kau__ akan__ semakin__ terkenal,__ fufufu~,__"_ wanita itu tertawa kecil dengan sombongnya.

Amu merasakan tangannya digenggam semakin erat oleh Ikuto. Ia memandang wajah Ikuto yang terlihat menahan marah.

"Ikuto," Amu prihatin memandang Ikuto yang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"_Terserah__ apa__ kata__ senior.__ Lagipula,__ gadis__ disampingku __lebih__ baik__ daripada__ senior,__"_ kata Ikuto menyeringai iblis. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Amu dihina oleh wanita sok terkenal didepannya.

"_A-apa __kau__ bilang?__ Huh!__ Terserah__ kau__ saja.__ Kau __pasti__ akan__ menyesal__ karena__ tidak__ memilihku,__"_ ujar wanita itu kesal seraya melewati mereka berdua dan dengan sengaja ia menabrak bahu Amu cukup keras.

"_Kau __akan__ menyesal__ karena__ sudah__ berurusan__ denganku,__"_ bisiknya pada Amu saat ia sengaja menabrakkan dirinya. Amu terkejut mendengarnya.

Tangan Amu bergetar dan Ikuto merasakannya.

"Amu?" Ikuto memandang Amu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"_Hey,__kau,__"_ panggil Amu dingin. Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menoleh pada Amu.

Amu melepaskan genggaman Ikuto dan juga berbalik menghadap wanita sok cantik itu. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan didepan dadanya dan memasang tatapan tidak suka. Ikuto memandang Amu dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Oh,__ kau__ mau__ melawanku, __ya?__" _wanita itu menyeringai. Ia merasa bahwa ia dapat menang dari Amu yang terlihat anak kecil didepannya.

"_Aku__ tidak__ tau__ siapa__ kau__t api__… __mengancam__ seseorang__ yang__ kau __pandang__ lemah__ benar-benar __terlihat__ pengecut. __Aku __mengira__ bahwa__ wanita __Eropa__ itu__ anggun__ dan __berkharisma.__ Tapi,__ begitu __melihatmu,__ sepertinya__ kau __tidak __termasuk__ kategori__ itu,__"_ ujar Amu dingin.

"_Hooo~,__"_ para mahasiswa yang melihat Amu langsung berpandangan kagum dan terpesona.

"_Apa__ kau __bilang?__"_ wanita itu terlihat tersinggung sekali.

"_Ayo,__ Ikuto.__ Lebih__ baik__ kita__ tinggalkan __wanita__ seperti__ dia.__ Benar-benar__ kekanak-kanakan__ sekali,__" _Amu tersenyum menyeringai dan pandangan matanya seolah-olah meledek. Ia pun menarik tangan Ikuto untuk pergi dan Ikuto sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"_Tidak__ bisa __kumaafkan!__ Berani-beraninya __kau__ menghina__ diriku __yang__ sempurna __ini,__" _Amu terhenti sejenak dan menoleh pada wanita yang terlihat marah dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Kau__ benar-benar__ kurang__ ajar!__"_ wanita itu hendak melancarkan tamparannya, Amu menutup matanya karena tidak sanggup melihat.

PLAK!

Terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras tapi Amu tidak merasakan apa-apa yang menyentuh wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan terlihat Ikuto ada di depannya dan wanita didepannya itu terlihat terkejut plus bergetar.

"Ikuto."

"_Bukankah __aku__ sudah __mengatakannya__ tadi,__ senior.__ Jika__ kau__ melukainya__ seujung__ rambutpun,__ kau__ harus__ berhadapan__ denganku__ secara langsung,__"_ kata Ikuto memandang wanita didepannya dengan sangat dingin membuat wanita itu bergetar ketakutan.

"I-Ikuto, _daijoubu __ka?_ Wajahmu sedikit berdarah," tanya Amu khawatir.

"_Tidak__ apa-apa.__ Ayo __kita__ pergi.__ Berada__ disini__ terlalu__ lama__ membuatku__ muak,__"_ ujar Ikuto (yang dengan sengaja memakai bahasa inggris) seraya menarik Amu pergi meninggalkan wanita yang terlihat malu dan ketakutan.

.

.

Kejadian tadi langsung membuat heboh seluruh kampus. Berita tentang Ikuto yang ditampar oleh salah satu mahasiswi senior langsung tersebar luas. Bukannya menjatuhkan _image_ Ikuto, kejadian itu justru membuat kepopulerannya semakin menanjak karena ia ditampar saat melindungi seorang gadis yang dibilang cukup asing.

Kini Amu dan Ikuto berada di halaman kampus yang terlihat cukup sepi karena dihalangi oleh pohon-pohon yang cukup besar. Pemandangan sekitarnya terlihat putih. yah~ sudah bulan desember. Salju juga terlihat mulai turun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Amu cemas sambil mengusap darah disekitar bibir Ikuto dengan sapu tangannya. Tangannya gemetar jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ikuto tersenyum kecil.

"_Ne_, Ikuto. Tapi aku heran. Kenapa kau begitu mudah ditampar oleh wanita itu? Seharusnya kau bisa saja menghentikan gerakannya," komentar Ran.

"Aku sengaja membiarkannya menamparku," kata Ikuto santai.

"_Baka!_ Seharusnya kau menghentikannya saja barusan, bukan menerimanya," mata Amu memanas tapi ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan airmatanya karena nanti ia pasti dianggap cengeng oleh Ikuto.

"Jika aku menghentikannya ia pasti tidak akan menyerah mengejarku. Aku sudah lelah dengan sikapnya yang suka memaksa itu. Dengan kejadian ini, mungkin ia akan tidak akan lagi menampakkan wajahnya padaku," kata Ikuto menghela napas lelah.

"Tapi, kau kan jadi terluka," ucap Amu dengan nada bergetar. Tanpa sadar Amu menitikkan airmatanya yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Ikuto hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya dan mengusap airmata Amu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," ucap Ikuto lembut sambil menyentuh wajah Amu dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Eh?" wajah Amu memanas dan merona.

"Hyaaa~," Ran histeris

"_Yappari,__ kissu __to__ ka?_" ucap Miki blushing.

"_Kissu,__ desu~?__"_ ucap Suu ikut blushing.

"Huaaa~," Daiya pun ikut-ikutan menjerit kecil.

"I-Ikuto, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Amu panik sambil mencoba menghindari wajah Ikuto yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Tenanglah," mata Ikuto terlihat tajam namun disaat bersamaan terlihat sangat lembut. Amu benar-benar telah sepenuhnya terhipnotis oleh mata _deepblue_ Ikuto yang teduh dan mempesona. Tak kuat menahan pesona itu, Amu sedikit menunduk dan menutup matanya.

Ia merasakan hembusan nafas terasa di wajahnya dan perlahan-lahan ia merasakan wajahnya sedikit diangkat oleh kedua tangan Ikuto. Amu merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh ibu jari Ikuto. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan Ikuto padanya.

"A~ah!" para _Shugo__ Chara_ Amu benar-benar tegang dengan pemandangan di depan mereka sambil menutup wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka namun sesekali mengintip disela-sela jari mereka.

Cup!

Amu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di… matanya.

"AAAAH~! MA-MATAKU!" reflek Amu menyentuh matanya yang habis dicium Ikuto.

"_I __tricked__ you__ again_," ucap Ikuto dengan nada meledek. Tubuh Amu bergetar menahan marah.

"K-kau… D-DASAR KUCING PENCURI!" teriak Amu marah. "Kau mengambil ciuman pertama di mataku!"

"He~h? benarkah? Berarti suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengambil ciuman pertamamu," Ikuto tersenyum menggoda.

PESSSH!

Wajah Amu terasa panas dan menguap.

"_Ba-BAKA NEKO HENTAI!"_

BLETAK!

.

.

"_Mattaku_. Kau memang tidak jera selalu menggodaku. Itulah akibatnya jika kau seperti itu, _ero-yaji_," Amu men_deathglare_ Ikuto dengan pandangan sinis.

"Cih. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, pukulanmu semakin keras saja. Kau juga semakin sensitif," keluh Ikuto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sempat jadi korban jitakan Amu.

"Kau saja yang semakin mesum setelah lama tidak bertemu," rutuk Amu kesal.

"_Hai~__ hai~. __Gomen __ne_. Aku kan hanya bercanda," ucap Ikuto tanpa dosa.

"BERCANDA? BERCANDA APANYA? ITU SUDAH KELEWATAN TAU!" bentak Amu kesal.

"Sudahlah. Karena tadi kita terus-terusan berdebat, matahari juga sepertinya mulai terbenam," kata Ikuto sambil menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"Eh?" Amu juga ikut-ikutan menatap langit. "Benar juga."

"_Ne_, Amu-_chan_. Kau tidak menghubungi Utau untuk memberitahu di mana kita menginap?" tanya Miki.

"Ah! Gawat! Aku lupa!" Amu mencari ponselnya di saku roknya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Ikuto.

"Aku mau menghubungi Utau. Aku ingin tanya di mana kami akan menginap," kata Amu. setelah menemukan ponselnya, ia pun mencoba menghubungi Utau.

"Tidak perlu," Ikuto merebut ponsel Amu dari tangannya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Amu bingung.

"Utau bilang, kau akan menginap di tempatku. Dengan kata lain… tinggal bersama," Ikuto menyeringai.

"_NANI?"_

**Tsuzuku **

Huahahaha~ demen banget bikin orang penasaran. Cukup panjangkah ini? Untuk chapter 3 sepertinya akan masih lama karena mau bayar utang fic di fandom lain. Jadi… _gomen__ne_ kalo nggak bisa cepet update. =x='

_**Talkshow time:**_

AmuTo: "_Hajimemashite_. Kali ini kami akan membalas review dari kalian." #bungkuk 90 derajat

Amu: "Berhubung _Author_ lagi beres-beres kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah (?), kami akan menggantikan _Auhtor_ untuk membalas review dari kalian semua."

Yui: "WOI! JANGAN BUKA AIB SEMBARANGAN!" #teriak pake toa dari kejauhan sambil ngepel lantai

Amu: "Ahahaha~ baiklah. Kita langsung baca review pertama. Ikuto, tolong ya!" #_sweatdrop_ ngeliat _Author_

Ikuto: "Review pertama dari… nggak ada namanya. Kupanggil reader tanpa nama aja."

YuiAmu: "Ikuto…" #_sweatdrop_

Ikuto: "Baca sinopsisnya malah inget Ayu Ting Ting? Amu, kau dikira Ayu Ting Ting tuh bawa-bawa alamat."

Amu: "HE? Jangan salahkan aku karena bawa alamat gak jelas. Salahin Utau aja yang ngasih alamat sembarangan." #nunjuk Utau yang lagi minum teh

Utau: "He? Kenapa malah menyalahkanku? Salahkan Author yang membuat cerita dong."

Amu: "Eh? Bener juga. Dia yang buat nih cerita abal ini. Lanjut review ke dua aja! Dari **CarolinaJessica**. He? Baru tau kalau tanggal 1 Desember itu ultah Ikuto? Jangankan kau, aku juga baru tau."

Yui: "Kalo aku baru tau setahun yang lalu. Dulu niat juga bikin fic spesial Ikuto tapi ide yang kugunakan kurang menarik."

Ikuto: "Gak ada yang nanya."

Yui: "Ikuto jahat~!" T.T #mewek

Ikuto: "Abaikan Author lebay ini. Review ketiga dari **xXFujiwara**** Ai-chanxX**. Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya. Dan mungkin ucapan pernyataan cintanya (?) juga (senyum tipis). Sedih karena 'Secret Princess' belum update juga? Sabar ya. Maklumi aja penyakit WB (_Written__ Block_) _Author_ dan aku sarankan jangan ngefans ma Author gila ini." #_Author_ berniat menimpuk Ikuto dengan palu seberat 100 kg tapi gak rela ngelukai wajah tampan Ikuto.

Yui: "Cih! Ikuto _no__baka_. _Ne_, Amu. aku ingin memberi tantangan untukmu."

Amu: "Tantangan?"

Yui: "Coba ucapkan pernyataan cinta (?) seperti Ai-chan keras-keras. Nanti aku kasih foto Ikuto yang tengah berdiri dibawah rintik hujan dengan kemeja putih yang sedikit terbuka dan pandangan mata yang sedikit teduh. Gimana?" #senyum jahil plus mesum

Amu: "_NANI_?" #_blushing_ akut

Ikuto: "Oi, Amu. Giliranmu."

Amu: "B-baik!" (gugup)

Yui: "Bagaimana dengan tantanganku?" #wajah _innocent_

Amu: "Tidak akan kulakukan! Selanjutnya dari **Kei**. Fans AmuTo? Ugh… arigatou." (./.) #_blushing_

Ikuto: "_Arigatou_ atas ucapannya. Selanjutnya dari **Kaoru**. Yup! Ini sudah dilanjutkan. _Arigatou_ reviewnya."

Amu: "Dari **ReiRin****' ****GauLa**** Suede**, ribet amat namanya. Yup! Ini udah di update."

Yui: "_Hisashiburi_, Rei-_chan_. Utang fic Shugo Charamu numpuk tau. Lanjutkan!" #ngancungin Heart Rod

Ikuto: "Dari **bjtatihowoho**. He? Kagum ma fic author gila ini? Kenapa sampai tahun lahir dan bikinnya fic dihapal juga sih (_sweatdrop_). Ngelanjutin fic lama? Tuh, _author_, kau ditagih."

Yui: "_Ga-ganbarimasu_." (_ _III) #pundung dengan aura suram

Amu: "Selanjutnya dari **Tsukiyomi ****Amu-chan**** Hinamori**. Bikin deg-degan? Jangankan kau, aku justru hampir mati saking deg-degannya."( =/n/=)

Ikuto: "Dari **ararara**. Ini udah di update! _Arigatou_ atas reviewnya."

Yui: "Buat fic Kaleido Star? Aah~ aku juga sebenarnya pernah niat bikin fic di fandom itu, idenya juga sudah ada dengan pairing Ken x Sora. Tapi mood buat nulis hampir gak ada. Jadi agak takut hiatus atau discontinue seperti fic-ficku yang lain." ^^'a

Amu: "Terakhir dari **Ratih ****Hoshina**. Yak! Ini udah dilanjutin."

Yui: "Ok! _Thanks_ buat AmuTo dan Utau yang numpang lewat."

Utau: "Nih _Author_ emang mau cari mati denganku." #deathglare

Yui: "Oya, untuk _voting_ _project_ ficku, aku salah posting. Seharusnya kuposting pas fic ini udah tamat karena salah satu dari fic tersebut bakalan kujadikan _sequel_ fic ini dan juga sebagai _sequel_ fic Secret Princess juga. _Gomenasai_~." #bungkuk 90 derajat

Ikuto: "By the way, apa maksudnya kau memasukkan bahwa seleraku itu anak kecil, author? Bukankah Amu sudah beranjak dewasa?"

Yui: "Oh, itu. Aku teringat perkataan temanku bahwa kau itu pedophil."

Ikuto: "What! Pedophil? Maksudnya?"

Yui: "Yah~ seharusnya kau sadar sedikit bahwa kau dulu naksir anak SD padahal waktu itu kau kan masih SMA."

Ikuto: #pundung dengan aura suram

Yui: "Yak! Amu, Ikuto, kata-kata terakhirnya?"

AmuTo: "Kritik, saran, pujian maupun _flame_ diterima asalkan masuk akal. PLEASE REVIEW MINNA!"

_**Talkshow End**_

_**.**_

**Keterangan:**

_Mattaku:_ benar-benar (atau mungkin bisa diartikan juga 'yang benar saja' atau 'dasar')

_Koi__ nan__ desu_: Apakah ini cinta

_Yappari,__ kissu __to __ka?:_ apakah ia akan menciumnya?

_Tanoshimi_: menyenangkan

_Osoi_: lambat

_Dare_: Siapa

_Gomen__ ne_ kalo ada bahasa jepang yang agak meleset artinya. Masih belajar bahasa jepang dengan kamus jepang 'apa adanya'. Kalo ada yang kurang jelas, silahkan tanyakan saja. ^^' (itupun kalo bisa jawab)

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
